Todo a mi favor
by Sango Hale
Summary: OneShot. Jasper cuenta sus demonios, su vida y la única cosa que realmente le importa. JasperxAlice. Traducción.


**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, blá blá blá, una es una mandada que se dedica a hacer este tipo de cosas por amor al arte. El fic es de **Sasha1215**.

**N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Twilight, aunque ya he escrito antes algún que otro fic, muchas veces. No quise escribir sobre Edward y Bella porque ya se les explota demasiado en Twilight, New Moon y los próximos libros que Stephenie Meyer (una genio con mucha creatividad) escribirá, y sé que mi trabajo nunca será tan bueno como el suyo.**

**Tan sólo es un one-shot escrito desde el punto de vista de Jasper, sobre todo, sobre Alice. Sinceramente, Alice es, probablemente, mi personaje preferido de Twilight y de New Moon (si obviamos, quizá, a Edward), es por eso por lo que decidí escribir sobre ella y Jasper. Creo que será un one-shot, pero, dependiendo de mi aburrimiento y de otras cosas, puede que lo desarrolle de alguna manera.**

**Por favor, leer y dejar review, ¡y decidme lo que pensáis!**

**Disclaimer: Si Twilight me perteneciera, ¿estaría aquí escribiendo esta historia? **_(Buena pregunta, ¿y estaría yo aquí traduciendo si me perteneciera a mí?)_. **Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

Muchas veces los humanos dicen que la vida no es justa. No tienen ni idea. ¿La enana pelirroja caminando por el vestíbulo? La que habla con su novio. No tiene ni idea de que daría casi cualquier cosa para hundir mis dientes en la tierna piel de su garganta. ¿Ese jugador de fútbol tan alto, sonriéndome con mofa debido a mi pobre actuación en gimnasia? No tiene ni idea de lo difícil que me ha resultado tirarle la pelota con sólo una milésima de mi fuerza cuando podría perfectamente atravesarle el pecho y hacerle un agujero en él si la lanzara con todo mi poder. ¿Y el resto de la multitud, quien, sin saber por qué, camina un amplio arco a mí alrededor mientras me inclino contra mi casillero, esperando a mis "hermanos"? No tienen ni la más remota idea de por qué tienen miedo, de por qué _deberían_ tener miedo. Y no tienen ni idea de que la única razón por la que todavía están vivos es por el bello ángel que danza a su alrededor cada día. Bueno, cada día que el cielo está cubierto de nubes. _Mi_ ángel. Mi Alice.

"¡Jazz!" Y aquí está, danzando hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví a la vez que colocaba un brazo firmemente en su cintura. No hay nada que pudiera decir, no quería tantear el eco de su adorable voz con la mía, tan grave.

Alice se separa un poco de mí para alcanzar su casillero, el cual está repentinamente abierto, y saca su mochila para poner unos cuantos libros, todos con una sola mano. La ayudé, cogiendo los libros, y nuestros dedos se cruzaron. Levantó la cabeza para sonreírme a través de sus gruesas pestañas, la sonrisa que sabe que adoro. Gruñí profundamente en mi garganta.

Apenas me di cuenta de que tanto Rosalie como Emmett ahora estaban aquí con nosotros, y Rosalie nos dedicaba miradas extrañas. Finalmente, ella saltó en mi contra.

"Oh, iros a un motel." Susurró muy bajo. Rugí como contestación, provocando que sonriera con burla.

"Vamos." Se rió Alice, su risa sonó en mis oídos como el tintineo de una campana. Me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar, mirando a todos como si se tratara de una bailarina veterana.

Apretó su asimiento contra mi mano a la par que caminábamos entre el vestíbulo tan atestado de adolescentes, provocando cierto alboroto y listos para salir del colegio en esta tarde del viernes. Ella se acercó más a mí.

"¿Cómo estás?" Musitó. La preocupación inundó su voz.

Sonreí. "Bien. Estoy bien."

Me miró y alzó una ceja. "¿De verdad?"

Yo también levanté una ceja. "¿Qué crees?"

Alice me examinó durante unos momentos, recorriendo con sus ojos dorados todo mi cuerpo. Entonces, se concentró en mi cara. Finalmente, sonrió. "Creo que estás bien."

Asentí con la cabeza. "¿Y tú?"

Alice tan sólo me sonrió. Esta era su manera de decirme que no había cometido un error en décadas. Nunca desde que habíamos encontrado a la familia de Carlisle. Nuestra familia.

Algunas veces me corroían los celos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser mucho más difícil para mí? Carlisle era prácticamente un maldito santo, trabajando en el hospital con sangre y heridas abiertas todo el día. Edward no había fallado desde su "época rebelde" como él la llamaba, y ahora incluso se estaba acercando tanto a una humana que ni siquiera Carlisle se lo habría imaginado. Y el resto de ellos, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie… Sabía que nunca se sentían ni de lejos como yo… indefenso, solo, y tan, tan sediento. En ocasiones, el deseo era tan fuerte que parecía imposible resistirse. Aún peor, olvidaba por qué quería. ¿Por qué ser bueno? Esta misión de Carlisle parecía un sinvivir, porque nosotros éramos lo que éramos. Éramos monstruos, chupadores de sangre. Así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no coger a esa chiquilla mientras camina sola en el parque? Nunca sabría qué sería lo que le habría atacado, y no sentiría ni dolor. Era bueno en eso, lo de no sentir dolor, quiero decir. Desaparecería en un momento, y nunca nadie lo sabría…

"¿Jazz?" Alice me miró de nuevo, preocupada. Me di cuenta en ese mismo instante de que habíamos llegado a nuestro coche, al BMW de Rosalie porque, como siempre, Edward llevaba a casa a Bella con su Volvo. Intenté sonreír, deslizándome entre la puerta del coche y colocándome en el asiento trasero.

"Estoy bien."

Alice alzó las cejas de nuevo, y pensé en lo sorprendentemente buena que era ella en la comunicación no verbal. Hábilmente, se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta, colocándose cerca de mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro?

"Sí," le dije, sentado ahí con ella a mi lado. Me miraba cuestionándome con la mirada. Lo estaba. Estaba totalmente bien. Porque ella era la razón por la que no lo estropearía… no podía estropearlo. Porque la decepción que sabía que reluciría en sus ojos me mataría, figuradamente, por supuesto. "Estoy bien. Gracias a ti."

Y, de algún modo, Alice lo pareció entender. Emmett y Rosalie entraron en el coche, farfullando sobre las consecuencias del examen de Cálculo del próximo día. Alice se apoyó en mí, su cabeza en mi pecho.

De repente, me percaté de que la vida podía no ser justa, pero lo tenía todo a mi favor.

**A/N: Por favor, R&R!!! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!** _(Opino lo mismo :P)_


End file.
